It is known and described in the art that body liquids, such as urine or blood, are transferred to the back of the body, toward the buttocks. The transfer toward the back of the body is especially likely while an individual is sitting or lying in a non-prone position. Fluids distributed tend to go beyond the rear edge of a conventional pad, causing leakage.
Conventional absorbent pads, mostly for feminine hygiene and adult incontinence products, either provide insufficient coverage and allow for rearward leakage, or are too large and bulky and hence uncomfortable for the wearer. It is known that users of absorbent pads can feel uncomfortable after prolonged use of the pad even though the absorbent capabilities of the pad have not yet been exhausted. The discomfort experienced with the bulky pads is due in large part to the way conventional pads are shaped.
The discomfort experienced while wearing a pad long enough to protect a user from rearward leakage may deter a user from wearing the pad. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved absorbent pad that protects wearers from rearward leakage and provides greater comfort relative to conventional absorbent pads.